


You've Got This Spell On Me

by Cupcake_and_BooBear (original_nxme_here)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Witch!Louis, Witches, normal!harry, normal!liam, normal!niall, witch!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_nxme_here/pseuds/Cupcake_and_BooBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like it's his fault that the boy's in love with him. If it's anyone fault, it's Niall's for giving them to him.</p><p>Or the one where Louis and Zayn are witches, and Harry accidentally gets fed a love potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got This Spell On Me

 

There were downsides to being a witch, not many, but there were. Hiding and lying were some examples, randoms trying to kill you, your hair turning pink when you're really embarrassed or things breaking when you're really angry.

But there were so many positives. Like this one.

"So, this will make him become covered in boils?" the girl - Marcy Louis thought her name was - asked for the sixth time. Louis rolled his eyes, but nodded. The potion her was brewing with a watered down version of the Death by Allergies potion in his spell book. Well, it wasn't really called Death by Allergies, because there was no potions with simple names, but he couldn't really _pronounce_ the real name, it being in Latin, or Ancient Greek, or Norse or some other complicated language. The potion did kill you and made it look like you came in contact with something, and swell up and block off you airways.

Not that _he's_ ever used it, but there was a very descriptive paragraph with pictures, and it included how you could use it in this fashion.

"Yep, get him to drink this and within twenty four hours he'll have broke out in gross boils, everywhere. No way he'll be able to go out on that date," Louis replied. He didn't really _like_ what Marcy was doing with the potion, but this guy had it coming (apparently he had cheated on her with her best friend, and now the two were going on a date, the cheaters, not Marcy) and it's not like Louis could really stop her. Well, he could _not_ give her the potion, but then he wouldn't get his money, and he would have a watered down Death by Allergies potions that he could literally do nothing with.

After the potion was finished, he bottled it, and gave it to the girl, who handed him his seventy five bucks. If someone wanted to poison someone, they had to pay a price.

"Thanks Louis," Marcy said with a smile.

"No problem Marcy," Louis smiled back, starting to put his ingredients back into place.

"It's Courtney," she corrected. Louis just shrugged, not needing to be polite to her now that the job was done. Not that he was very nice during the deal, but that's not important.

"Close enough," Louis replied with a shrug.

Courtney left with a huff, and Louis finished cleaning up before Zayn got home. He hated to see evidence of Louis' deals, got even angrier (and lecture-y) when clients showed up and he was in the house.

Zayn and Louis lived in a small, two bedroom house, with a basement (that they used for all of their witchy projects) with a nice kitchen and a sitting room. Zayn's parents paid the rent, and provided money for groceries, clothes, potion ingredients, and anything else they could possible need or want (Zayn's parents were rich).

"Lou! I'm home!" Zayn called as he entered the house. Lou had just finished cleaning and doing a spell to make it so that the basement no longer smelled like old cheese and roses (the after effects of the potion). "Niall's with me!"

"I'll be up in a minute!" Louis called, watering some of their plants. Once he finished he quickly walked upstairs and found his two friends in the sitting room, Zayn on the floor, Niall taking up the whole couch, both eating pizza.

"Hey Lou," Niall said around a mouth full of pizza, or at least that's what Louis assumed he was saying, it sounded more like, "Pay Foo."

"Hi Ni," he said with a grin, trying not to gag at the sight of Niall's food in his mouth. "what are we doing tonight?"

Niall answered, "We should go out to that new all ages club. I know some people who are gonna be there."

Zayn and Louis looked at each other, neither really wanting to do that, and not knowing a nice way to tell Niall. See, Niall has other friends at school, well he's actually friends with everybody at school. But, the people there think Louis and Zayn (or Zouis as Niall says when he's lazy) are _super_ weird, and don't want anything to do with them, unless they're paying Louis.

"C'mon guys!" Niall whined, seeing the looks on his friends' faces. "These guys are wicked! Please!"

Louis rolled his eyes. "If they're _so amazing_ then you can go without us. Plus, there's a full moon tomorrow, so I have to prepare some stuff," he turned to Zayn. "Can you help me with that? I'm trying to make some amulets, you know the standard protection and health stuff, and I don't know if I will be able to do them all myself."

Zayn nods. "We might need to stock up on our agate and quarts, we can stop by the shop later."

Just as Louis was about to agree, Niall let out a loud groan. "You guys suck! I just want to hang out with all my friends, but you guys refuse to even _meet_ them!"

"That's 'cause everybody at school _hates_ us Niall," Zayn answers. "Well, not _hate_ but they definitely think we're weird and don't want anything to do with us."

"Just go, hang out with your friends Ni," Louis dismisses, waving a hand. "We'll go out shopping - you wouldn't have been able to go anyways - and we'll see you tomorrow at school. You can even come hang out as well bless and charm stones and everything."

Niall still looks angry, but it's fading (he can never be anything but happy for very long). Eventually, he nods his head. "Okay, that sounds good. I'm gonna go, see you tomorrow." He gives each of the boys a hug, and then he was gone.

"Well then. You want to make a list, and then we can head out," Zayn says. Louis smiles, and head to the basement to see what they have and what they'd need.

 

~

The shop is the only place in Serenity falls that sells things for witches. Granted, there aren't very many of them in this town (only Louis, Zayn and these twin sisters who are over ninety years old), and the grow most of the stuff they need themselves (Zayn and Louis have a large garden in their backyard, some plants in their basement, and in both of their room), but some stuff doesn't grow here, or you can't grow or make yourself, or are too lazy to.

The shop is in the back of Vicki's Plants, Herbs and Perfumes, you have to say a certain spell at a certain shelf, and it's all very complicated.

That's where Zayn and Louis head on that Thursday night.

They immediately head towards the stones, that being the biggest amount of things they need. They grab some garnet, some different types of quarts, some citrine and black obsidian, along with some others, before going over to see if she had any new types of plants.

"Hello boys," the familiar voice of Miss Cecilia, it's deep and husky and loud, but it's a nice sound.

"Hello Cece," Zayn says, smiling (which is actually a very strange thing for Zayn).

"What are you two looking for today?" the woman asks while restocking the dioptase (a stone used in charms for peace of mind, abundance and health). "We've restocked . . ." She's cut off as there is a meow that sounds through the store.

A crash sounds, and suddenly, there is a cat in Louis arms.

The cat is an adorable little thing, grey with black paws and a white tip of her tail. "Whose this little thing?" Louis asks, holding the cat up to his face.

"Sorry Louis," Cecilia rumbles in a way that seems embarrassed but they would never be able to tell. "She been hanging around for a while now. She's definitely somebody's familiar, but she unclaimed."

And that's how Louis and Zayn got a cat.

~

"Seriously Louis," Zayn complained as he dragged their bags, two with all their stones and gems and other witchy things and four with cat necessities, into the house. "A cat. You hate cats."

"I don't _hate_ cats. I think it's physically impossible for _any_ witch to hate cats. Besides, this is my familiar, you'll understand when you find yours," Louis replies with his nose in the air, the small kitten in his arms.

Zayn just sighs, rolls his eyes, and drops his bags near the stairs to the basement. 'I'm gonna go place the gems and stuff in the basement, you set up the cat stuff . . . wherever."

Louis smiles, and flicks his wrist. He makes the food bowl place itself in the living room, near the television, and get the bag to fill it, while the water bowl fills itself with water before setting itself beside the food bowl. He places the treat in one of the emptier shelves in the kitchen, along with the food bag, and he places the kitty litter there too (after making the bag fill up the container in the coat room they don't use of course). He makes the cat bed, and the toys follow him into his room.

"And this is your new home Miss Kitty. Hmm, we're going to need to think of a new name for you," Louis says in a baby voice to the kitten in his arms. He lays on the bed with the cat on his chest. "What about, Silver?" The cat hisses. "Boots?" Hisses again. "Binks?" Hisses but quieter. "Trinity Binks?" Purrs. "Okay, Trinity Binks it is."

"Louis!" Zayn's muffled voice floats from the basement. "Lou! Can you come help me!?"

"Okay Trinity, I'm going to be right back. You make yourself at home," he makes his way down to the basement.


End file.
